The Twilight Twenty Five: Round Two
by stolenxsanity
Summary: A variety of one-hundred word drabbles written for The Twilight Twenty-Five over a 3 Month period. Ratings, Genres, POV's and pairings will vary.
1. Alone

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Alone  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: Edward  
Rating: T

* * *

One would think that spending over a decade as the only unmated vampire in our family, the inherent solitude that came from being single wouldn't bother me so much anymore. For the most part, it didn't. Despite my talents, I was generally able to block out the more lascivious of their actions and, when that proved to be difficult, I found refuge in the surrounding forests, running or hunting to pass the time.

The thought of spending the rest of forever by myself would continue to haunt me, though, even if the decision to so was of my own making.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer; these drabbles are simply my views on certain scenes.

**A/N: **My undying love and gratitude to **naelany**, **gypsysue** and Le Holster, **vi0lentserenity**. Have I told you all that I really couldn't have done all this without you? And I don't mean just writing these.

On another note, I wrote all of these drabbles – yes, all twenty-five – in the span of about one weekend. I needed a distraction and something to get me back into writing again after my unplanned hiatus due to RL happenings. If you read either of my multi-chapter stories, please know that I will be back to working on _Verum Quod Eventus_ shortly. However, _Purest of Pain_ will be on an indefinite hiatus due to certain circumstances. I hope you all continue to stick with me despite these occurrences and I'm looking forward to writing again. -- stolenxsanity

**What is "The Twilight Twenty-Five?"**  
The Twilight Twenty-Five – or TT25 – is a LiveJournal community that challenges the authors who have signed up to write twenty-five one-shots and/or drabbles using predetermined prompts as a starting point over a three month period. A drabble is defined as a work of fiction that is neither no more or no less than one-hundred words, even.

**Where can I find this LiveJournal Community?**

The link will be posted on my FFn profile, but for now, go here: **http://thetwilight25(dot)livejournal(dot)com** - I encourage you to do so as there are 71 participants involved meaning that there will be over one-thousand _new_ TwiFic stories posted.


	2. Apathy

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Apathy  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: Rosalie  
Rating: T

* * *

I didn't understand their fascination with Bella. This trite, _human, _slip of a girl certainly wasn't anything special to look at - mousy, plain and far _too _pale for someone who'd grown up in Phoenix - yet Alice prattled on about her as if she were the second coming of Christ; Jasper, ever the dutiful husband, stoutly agreed with his wife and even Emmett appeared to be completely taken with Bella.

None of their reactions, however, could even come close to comparing with Edward's. _She's my singer_, he insisted, star struck, ready to put in jeopardy _our_ lives without a second thought.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer; these drabbles are simply my views on certain scenes.

**A/N: **My undying love and gratitude to **naelany**, **gypsysue** and Le Holster, **vi0lentserenity**. Have I told you all that I really couldn't have done all this without you? And I don't mean just writing these.


	3. Awe

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Awe  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: Bella  
Rating: T

* * *

_Vampire_.

The word rolled around in my head and reverberating loudly as I sat, thinking. Of all the theories I'd had about Edward, his family and their true identities, the living dead hadn't even been in the realm of consideration. Yet, with the knowledge I now possessed, it seemed so glaringly obvious; their pale, cold skin, their speed and strength, their ethereal beauty and even the way their eyes changed colors; from black to amber and back again.

And where any normal person would've been concerned, _frightened_, all I could feel was admiration for their self-control while living amongst humans.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer; these drabbles are simply my views on certain scenes.

**A/N: **My undying love and gratitude to **naelany**, **gypsysue** and Le Holster, **vi0lentserenity**. Have I told you all that I really couldn't have done all this without you? And I don't mean just writing these.


	4. Bitter

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Bitter  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: EdwardxBella  
Rating: T

* * *

I moved with a grace I never thought I'd possess as I stalked my prey – a deer caught wandering the woods behind the Cullen mansion. Pouncing, I caught the unsuspecting creature around the neck, snapping it in one smooth motion before draining him dry and letting the carcass drop at my feet.

I felt my mouth turn down into a grimace at the taste of the sanguine liquid, my gaze lingering on the animal that I'd just fed on as I nudged it lightly with the toe of my shoe.

"That was interesting," I murmured softly, disgust evident in my tone.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer; these drabbles are simply my views on certain scenes.

**A/N: **My undying love and gratitude to **naelany**, **gypsysue** and Le Holster, **vi0lentserenity**. Have I told you all that I really couldn't have done all this without you? And I don't mean just writing these.


	5. Bound

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Bound  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: EdwardxBella  
Rating: T

* * *

Our gazes were steady, unbreakable, as Reverend Webber spoke, his words a relaxing background hum that only registered in a small part of my brain. My focus, instead, remained solely on my beautiful, blushing bride and the way her gown fit perfectly, hugging her curves, flaring out slightly at her hips before trailing to the ground.

_This_ was the day that I'd waited - what felt like decades - for when in reality it'd only been two years.

* * *

Soon, though not soon enough, we were each speaking our vows, promising ourselves to each other with whispered words that led to passionate kisses.

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer; these drabbles are simply my views on certain scenes.

**A/N: **My undying love and gratitude to **naelany**, **gypsysue** and Le Holster, **vi0lentserenity**. Have I told you all that I really couldn't have done all this without you? And I don't mean just writing these.


	6. Collide

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Collide  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: Jasper  
Rating: T

* * *

The violent screeching reached a crescendo as I stood crouched in the middle of the wide open field. The frays of vampires around me – both newborn and experienced alike – were rushing at each other, feinting and flying. Their bodies moved with a leonine grace, for the kill, backs arched and arms extended, circling their opponent like a raven flying overhead. The sounds were a refrain that I'd long since grown used to, commanding army after army of what was nothing more than glorified hit-men.

With every kill, though, every crash of marble against marble, my tolerance for this life waned.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer; these drabbles are simply my views on certain scenes.

**A/N: **My undying love and gratitude to **naelany**, **gypsysue** and Le Holster, **vi0lentserenity**. Have I told you all that I really couldn't have done all this without you? And I don't mean just writing these.


	7. Comfort

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Comfort  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: CarlislexBella  
Rating: T

* * *

The house is deathly silent save for the soft _plink_ of glass hitting ceramic as Carlisle plucks each shard from the gash in my arm. While my nerves should be on high alert, I feel nothing but a soothing calm as I listen to his words, his theories on, of all things, religion.

It's an ironic thought, really, a vampire discussing divinity and the doctrines of faith; the afterlife.

Still, his familiar cadence is a welcome relief after the earlier events of the evening. The attack that could've been had it not been for his mere presence in the room.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer; these drabbles are simply my views on certain scenes.

**A/N: **My undying love and gratitude to **naelany**, **gypsysue** and Le Holster, **vi0lentserenity**. Have I told you all that I really couldn't have done all this without you? And I don't mean just writing these.


	8. Dark

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Dark  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: Edward  
Rating: M

* * *

Another body dropped to the floor, drained. _Four-thousand one-hundred and thirty-eight_, my mind cataloged as I rose to my feet, towering over the corpse.

I had followed him earlier in the evening, from a pub along the river as he stumbled home, his thoughts full of nothing but evil toward his wife. They were visions of death, of vengeance for a wrongdoing that hadn't been committed. His plan was a simple one, or so he'd believed and the monster inside of me had rejoiced at the images of the bloodshed to come.

Without a second thought to consequence, I'd attacked.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer; these drabbles are simply my views on certain scenes.

**A/N: **My undying love and gratitude to **naelany**, **gypsysue** and Le Holster, **vi0lentserenity**. Have I told you all that I really couldn't have done all this without you? And I don't mean just writing these.


	9. Earnest

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Earnest  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: JacobxBella  
Rating: T

* * *

She was so broken.

The way her arms wrapped around herself, it was like if she let go, she would fall apart. Her eyes were dull, her face too pale, gaunt and worn.

The chunks of scrap metal before me seemed like they were the only thing in the world that gave her hope. And so, fixing those bikes became my sole purpose. Through them, I would do my best to repair her, make her whole.

It was a vow I made to myself as I worked fervently to bring both Bella and the broken-down machinery back to life.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer; these drabbles are simply my views on certain scenes.

**A/N: **My undying love and gratitude to **naelany**, **gypsysue** and Le Holster, **vi0lentserenity**. Have I told you all that I really couldn't have done all this without you? And I don't mean just writing these.


	10. Fragments

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Fragments  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: EdwardxBella  
Rating: T

* * *

"_Edward…_"

My voice was tired and weak; broken like the thoughts that flickered randomly through my head of the way that he'd looked, acted. The words that he'd said.

"_You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."_

A strangled cry tore from my throat as my hand flew to my chest in an effort to contain the pain and tormented sobs.

_"Well, I won't forget. But my kind… we're very easily distracted."_

Falling to the ground, spent, I could already feel the fissures forming on my heart.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer; these drabbles are simply my views on certain scenes.

**A/N: **My undying love and gratitude to **naelany**, **gypsysue** and Le Holster, **vi0lentserenity**. Have I told you all that I really couldn't have done all this without you? And I don't mean just writing these.


	11. Honest

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Honest  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: JacobxCharlie  
Rating: T

* * *

_It's now or never_, I thought to myself while ambling through the woods bordering Charlie's house. Bella, nor the rest of the Cullens, had any idea of the plans that I'd hatched while listening to them speak of moving, taking Nessie away from here; away from me.

With a deep sigh of longing and frustration, I broke the tree line and called for Charlie. If anyone had known of my intentions beforehand, they surely would have stopped me. As it were, I knew that I was taking a big risk.

Seeing Charlie step out the back door, I swiftly phased.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer; these drabbles are simply my views on certain scenes.

**A/N: **My undying love and gratitude to **naelany**, **gypsysue** and Le Holster, **vi0lentserenity**. Have I told you all that I really couldn't have done all this without you? And I don't mean just writing these.


	12. Languid

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Languid  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: EdwardxBella  
Rating: T

* * *

Her body moves slowly as she awakens, arms stretched out above her head as her toes curl into the sheets beneath her. I relish these moments of calm, of quiet, counting her breaths and heart beats as they alter slightly alerting me that she'll soon be fully roused.

I watch as her eye lashes flutter minutely and study the way that the pale skin of her eye lids, lined with faint bluish streaks of veins that lie beneath the skin, moves as she blinks.

Finally, the corners of her mouth curve up into a soft smile as her eyes open.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer; these drabbles are simply my views on certain scenes.

**A/N: **My undying love and gratitude to **naelany**, **gypsysue** and Le Holster, **vi0lentserenity**. Have I told you all that I really couldn't have done all this without you? And I don't mean just writing these.


	13. Lithe

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Lithe  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: JasperxAlice  
Rating: T

* * *

I watched as my wife moved gracefully into the center of the oddly shaped circle we'd formed, the wolves on the outskirts watching warily. Though my natural instinct was to protect her from the bear that was Emmett, I knew her natural abilities as a vampire paired with the talent of foresight was all she needed.

So, I observed, a soft smile breaking through the stony facade.

Her movements were swift as she flitted about, evading Emmett at every turn, with a grin. Even crouched, ready to attack, she was elegance personified; the envy of even the most passionate ballerina.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer; these drabbles are simply my views on certain scenes.

**A/N: **My undying love and gratitude to **naelany**, **gypsysue** and Le Holster, **vi0lentserenity**. Have I told you all that I really couldn't have done all this without you? And I don't mean just writing these.


	14. Morose

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Morose  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: Edward  
Rating: T

* * *

Though leaving had been my choice – a decision made to protect Bella from the realities of my world – the darkness that had descended upon my life was stifling. I tracked during the day, searching for Victoria hoping to eliminate the threat she posed, but at night I crumbled under the grief.

The guilt I felt for everything that had transpired, that had brought _us_ to this place, consumed me.

There wasn't a single part of me that didn't long for Bella - but knowing she was alive, somewhere, was better than the possibility of watching her die because of my selfishness.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer; these drabbles are simply my views on certain scenes.

**A/N: **My undying love and gratitude to **naelany**, **gypsysue** and Le Holster, **vi0lentserenity**. Have I told you all that I really couldn't have done all this without you? And I don't mean just writing these.


	15. Obsession

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Obsession  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: Carlisle  
Rating: T

* * *

It didn't take long for me to realize what I'd become and, once I did, the desire to take my own life struck. I saw myself as a monster, the very thing that my own father had sought to destroy.

I tried everything; every way that I knew of, right down to starvation, to remove myself from the earth. It was with a blinding clarity that I learned of the impossibility of this feat.

_Indestructible_ wasn't just a label, it was a truth; the cold reality of my situation.

It was with this knowledge that I embraced a different path.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer; these drabbles are simply my views on certain scenes.

**A/N: **My undying love and gratitude to **naelany**, **gypsysue** and Le Holster, **vi0lentserenity**. Have I told you all that I really couldn't have done all this without you? And I don't mean just writing these.


	16. Patience

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Patience  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: Angela  
Rating: T

* * *

It's difficult for me to stand by, watch what's happening with someone I consider a dear friend, and not intervene. I can see that Bella is hurting, a pain far worse than I could ever imagine, but I know that if I go to her, if I push for information, she'll only close herself off even more.

Waiting, however, is a challenge when all I want to do is remind her that she still has friends that care, that only want her happiness.

The progress is slow and tedious but her return to the land of the living comes eventually.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer; these drabbles are simply my views on certain scenes.

**A/N: **My undying love and gratitude to **naelany**, **gypsysue** and Le Holster, **vi0lentserenity**. Have I told you all that I really couldn't have done all this without you? And I don't mean just writing these.


	17. Prelude

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Prelude  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: Jacob  
Rating: T

* * *

The physical changes came first. I filled out and hit an intense growth spurt; all normal, run of the mill things that every teenager goes through. There was no reason to question it.

At least not until the night of the movie and the irrational anger that I'd felt toward Bella's _friend. _It had been a crushing weight. The sweltering heat came next; it was almost as if I had a fever but infinitely worse.

The truth, however, was staggering. It was a difficult concept to understand, that the legends held even a modicum of truth but, it was undeniable.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer; these drabbles are simply my views on certain scenes.

**A/N: **My undying love and gratitude to **naelany**, **gypsysue** and Le Holster, **vi0lentserenity**. Have I told you all that I really couldn't have done all this without you? And I don't mean just writing these.


	18. Rapacious

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Rapacious  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: Aro  
Rating: T

* * *

Even with all the treasures – both materialistic and otherwise – that I'd managed to acquire over the years, the temptation that the Cullen coven presented was difficult to ignore; three vampires with extra _talents_ and one _human_ girl whose extra ability had already manifested itself.

It wasn't a question of _if _I would convince them to switch sides, join The Volturi Guard and denounce their abnormal lifestyle; it was a question of _when_.

With unspeakable powers at my disposal, the only thing left to determine was _how_ I would persuade them, make them _believe_ it was a decision they had made.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer; these drabbles are simply my views on certain scenes.

**A/N: **My undying love and gratitude to **naelany**, **gypsysue** and Le Holster, **vi0lentserenity**. Have I told you all that I really couldn't have done all this without you? And I don't mean just writing these.


	19. Red

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Red  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: Bella  
Rating: T

* * *

I don't know what exactly it was that I'd expected to see after being turned. I'd been made aware of the physical changes that would occur and I'd met vampires that chose their normal food source over the alternative lifestyle that the Cullens had adopted and thought I'd be fully prepared for what would greet me once the three days had passed and I awoke into my new life.

I couldn't have been more mistaken.

As I looked in the mirror, appraising the transformations that had taken place, my gaze was drawn to the reflection of my crimson colored eyes.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer; these drabbles are simply my views on certain scenes.

**A/N: **My undying love and gratitude to **naelany**, **gypsysue** and Le Holster, **vi0lentserenity**. Have I told you all that I really couldn't have done all this without you? And I don't mean just writing these.


	20. Restraint

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Restraint  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: EdwardxBella  
Rating: M

* * *

I didn't need to see my eyes to know that they were black, lifeless; bottomless pools of onyx. The scent of her blood called to me in ways that I'd never experienced in my decades of walking the earth. My throat burned with the fierce need that I felt to drain this girl dry, consume her in the most primal and instinctive of ways for my kind.

The taste of her blood had been better than I could have ever imagined, even tainted by the morphine and venom, and for a moment I wasn't sure I'd be able to stop.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer; these drabbles are simply my views on certain scenes.

**A/N: **My undying love and gratitude to **naelany**, **gypsysue** and Le Holster, **vi0lentserenity**. Have I told you all that I really couldn't have done all this without you? And I don't mean just writing these.


	21. Slip

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Slip  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: Emmett  
Rating: M

* * *

It had been a day like any other, sun shining overhead as I walked toward home. We were in a new place once again and I'd set out on my own to scout the area, see what kind of hunting opportunities the surrounding forests would provide us with.

Her scent hit me like a battering ram and, nostrils flaring, I'd been over the fence, teeth at her neck before she could even blink.

Without a single thought to the consequences I was sure to face, as well as those that would be thrust upon the family, I'd drained her dry.

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer; these drabbles are simply my views on certain scenes.

* * *

**A/N: **My undying love and gratitude to **naelany**, **gypsysue** and Le Holster, **vi0lentserenity**. Have I told you all that I really couldn't have done all this without you? And I don't mean just writing these.


	22. Taut

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Taut  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: Bella  
Rating: M

* * *

With my back against the crumbling rock wall, I stood rigid, ready to act if it were necessary. My fists were clenched, one around nothing and the other around a piece of jagged stone. I could feel the edges cutting slightly into the palm of my hand as I waited for the right moment.

If I could save Edward and Seth, my death would be worth it. Even if I couldn't, though, at least I wouldn't have to live with the guilt because I would follow soon after.

Tightening my grip, I prepared to carry out my hastily made plan.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer; these drabbles are simply my views on certain scenes.

**A/N: **My undying love and gratitude to **naelany**, **gypsysue** and Le Holster, **vi0lentserenity**. Have I told you all that I really couldn't have done all this without you? And I don't mean just writing these.


	23. Vibrant

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Vibrant  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: JasperxAlice  
Rating: M

* * *

Her name to him was more than mere sound; it was not just an audible moniker to lay identity upon her. She was beyond such simple bounds. Her lips felt like the first light, when the sun is at its strongest pushing back the night.

Her taste was his alone to enjoy while his fingers mapped every inch of her body with such skill that she could not do anything but sigh and moan in ecstasy. She was his private light, his immortal illumination and his one true faith.

In her arms, heaven and hell were relative. He was home.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer; these drabbles are simply my views on certain scenes.

**A/N: **My undying love and gratitude to **naelany**, **gypsysue** and Le Holster, **vi0lentserenity**. Have I told you all that I really couldn't have done all this without you? And I don't mean just writing these.


	24. Willing

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Willing  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: EdwardxBella  
Rating: T

* * *

It was times like these that I really wished I could see inside her head, hear what she was thinking. Though there was a part of me that felt nothing but unadulterated joy at the thought that she _wanted_ to be with me forever, consequences be damned, there was an even bigger part that couldn't quite comprehend her eagerness to give up everything; her family, her friends and her _life_ for me.

It was incomprehensible.

And, as she lay beside me, her eyes imploring with the unspoken pleas that lingered there, I could do nothing but sigh and turn away.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer; these drabbles are simply my views on certain scenes.

**A/N: **My undying love and gratitude to **naelany**, **gypsysue** and Le Holster, **vi0lentserenity**. Have I told you all that I really couldn't have done all this without you? And I don't mean just writing these.


	25. Worry

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Worry  
Pen name: stolenxsanity  
Pairing: Billy  
Rating: T

* * *

Twirling the heavy, cream colored card in my hand, a frustrated sigh escaped my lips. Weeks had passed since the invitation had first arrived in the mail, bringing with it a world of hurt for my only son. I'd sat in my chair unable to do a thing as he tore out of our home, phasing before his feet even hit the dirt, and taking off into the woods that surrounded the reservation.

It had been days since we'd last heard anything from Jake and, with no information on where he was or when he planned on returning, I waited.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and any/all recognizable components belong to SMeyer; these drabbles are simply my views on certain scenes.

**A/N: **My undying love and gratitude to **naelany**, **gypsysue** and Le Holster, **vi0lentserenity**. Have I told you all that I really couldn't have done all this without you? And I don't mean just writing these.


End file.
